Another Lost Hero
by ElephantEyes
Summary: When Leo Valdez gets kidnapped he is hunted down. By good and evil. Who will get there first? The race is on. Rated T just in case.
1. Epilogue

**Hello, this is a joint story I'm Gina and the other updater is Katie and it's her first fanfic xx This is only the epilogue and I couldn't have written anymore because it would ruin the surprise! Thus story will be updated regularly as there are two writers and we really hope you enjoy it!  
>Here's the disclaimer;<strong>

**Gina: I like cheese!  
>Katie: I know, you've been singing it all day!<br>Gina: Today's the 6****th****... Do you know what that means?  
>Katie: It's my birthday!<br>Gina: Have a good one! All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

Leo's POV

Leo Valdez's life sucked. It's been bad ever since Tia Callida and the death of his mum, and finding out he was a demigod was just the icing on the cake. Everything he achieved went wrong. Festus was one of the worst. He was his best friend to Leo.

Not to mention his other best friend, Jason, had returned to the Roman camp after their successful quest defeating the giants. He decided he wanted to be with his roman friends when he regained all his memories and had been reunited with the Romans. And it seemed Reyna wasn't Jason's girlfriend like Piper thought. She was just a close friend.

At least Piper was still here. She was an amazing friend and someone he could certainly trust.

Leo heard from Annabeth, who was a lot happier now she was back with Percy, that Thalia and the hunters were coming back down soon. Piper and himself were excited by that news, it meant Jason would be returning to see Camp Half Blood whom they hadn't seen in Months. Piper was especially excited about his return, more than Leo. He heard that she was planning a welcome home party ,maybe that was because she was getting fed up with hanging around with Leo.

Would make sense.

Out of the blue, a scream echoed from behind him. Leo swiftly turned on his heels, before him a boy was on his knees, and he certainly wasn't there before.

He groggily stood to his feet and swept the dirt off his trousers. He had shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes which were close to black holes, and an old scruffy aviator's jacket. He looked like an emo. This boy also looked younger than Leo by two or three years. He certainly looked scary though and Leo could vividly imagine the emo beating him up.

"Who are you?" Leo thought aloud "And where did you come from?"

The boy hesitated.

"Nico. And as for your second question, that is not of your concern"

He turned to go but Leo stopped him. He couldn't let him leave already now he's already curious about this Nico fellow.

"Why are you here? Haven't seen you around recently" said Leo.

Nico glared "Yeah well normally I don't have nosy prying kids bugging me. I'm here to see Percy, not that it matters to you." With that Nico stalked off leaving Leo staring in the dust. He was peculiar, seems someone didn't take their happy pills this morning.

Leo checked his watch and cursed. It was almost curfew; the harpies would be out soon. And they may have been all helpful and a Good Samaritan up in the sky with Mr Wind God but they were a pain back here on Earth. He quickly paced to his cabin.

He lay on his bed reading a book, which was in Ancient Greek, about mechanics. In half an hour he called for lights out and went down to his underground room.

**Hey guys thanks for reading xx I will get Katie to update as soon as she can but if she doesn't update straight away it will be because of school work or something, we will not abandon this and try to get it finished as soon as possible xx**

**Please R&R xx thanks again =D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, it's me Katie and it's my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy this chapter xxxx**

**Sorry about the OOC but oh well, =D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own PJO or HoO but me and Gina do own the plot xx**

Piper's POV

Piper paced around her cabin worried. It had been what, 12 hours now? She checked her watch, yep 12 hours and 3 minutes. She sat down on her bed and covered her face in her hands and thought about the last few hours.

She was sat at the Aphrodite table eating s'mores and laughing with her cabin mates as they sang a random campfire song about weapons in battle.

Then the whole Hephaestus cabin walked in, lead by Nyssa and Jake – that was weird, why wasn't Leo leading them – their heads down, not happy, joking or talking about the creations they had made like they usually were but instead they looked sad and worried and not making a sound as they gave their offerings to the gods.

The campfire went quiet as they noticed that something was wrong, the fire went from bright orange to blue. Nyssa and Jake didn't sit down but walked to where Chiron was sat at the head table. He looked up from his s'more noticing the sudden silence; he noticed the glum look on the Cabin 9's faces and his grin faded.

"He's missing" Nyssa said so quietly it was a surprise that Chiron heard.

She looked terrible, her face was covered in grease and grime, and her eyes looked sad and worried. Her hair was a mess or knots a tangles and her red bandana was falling out of her hair. Her clothes looked no better, yeah they never were crisp clean or freshly ironed like Piper's fellow cabin mates but they looked extra greasy and crumpled today, like she'd been looking for something that couldn't be found – which, by the tone of her voice, she probably had.

"And who would this be?" Chiron asked, concerned by the worry on their faces.

"L-L-L" She paused and took a deep breath in as if to calm herself so she could go on.

"Leo" She replied her head down as everyone around the pavilion gasped.

Chiron shifted in his chair as if suddenly uncomfortable.

"How did this happen? When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know how it happened, the last we saw him was when he went to bed, he was reading his book then went down to his room, we only heard him once or twice during the night – probably taking in his sleep, but we heard nothing else of him. But then he didn't turn up for breakfast and, and..." She stopped herself as if it were hard to go on, usually Nyssa was tough and didn't let anything get her down but Leo's disappearance seemed too much for her to handle. Jake took over for her.

Jake looked no better than Nyssa, his hair was so covered in oil and grease that it looked almost black and it was stuck up in every direction. His clothes looked terrible, the Aphrodite cabin would be so ashamed, they looked as if he hadn't taken them off for a week and his trousers had a huge rip down one leg.

"Well," he continued. "We haven't seen him since last night, and we have no idea how he got out of his underground room because the only way is out and up but his bed is still down there. And we can't get in there at all, it is like the gears have gotten stuck somehow, it's like they have been frozen together..." his voice trailed off.

Chiron thought about this, there were few murmurs around the cabin around the campfire but other than that it was silent.

"It seems we need a quest."

Piper stood up from her bunk, she had to pack for the quest. She was so worried about it, they had only managed to survive the last quest because of Leo but he was definitely wasn't coming on this quest. She also worried about the prophecy Rachel had given after the quest was granted, it had spooked her out almost as much as Leo's disappearance, if it was correct... no, she didn't even want to think about it.

**Thanks for reading xx Again sorry about the OOC =S**

**Gina will be writing next I will get her to post as soon as she can !**

**Please R&R xx thanks =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys it's me Gina! I'll be doing the Roman chapter's xx Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HoO but I and Katie do own the plot.**

Hazel leaned over the p the large round table, with exotic foods and smells upon it, and peered at Lupa. The wolfish form appeared to be heading to the Roman Temple. The purpose was to hold boring, sorry, important meetings between the cabin leaders, not that she'd go anyways. Jason had told her about the meetings and they sounded snore worthy.

Of course, knowing Jason, he thought the meetings were great.

Shaking them distracting thoughts from her head, darn ADHD, she was just in time to see Lupa slip away into the temple.

Before the smart and realistic side of Hazel's brain could tell her otherwise she leapt up from the Mercury table and crept towards the temple. Everyone else was busy stuffing their faces and being slobs, their food dribbling down their faces, so no one noticed the disappearance of a single person.

She pressed her ear to the door and listened. Voices were heard but they were too quiet and muffled to work out the words.

"_I wonder who she's talking to."_ Hazel thought.

Slowly the voices were raised and Hazel could hear the conversation.

"Chiron, I am not going to help find one of your campers. I have nothing to gain by doing so."

"_Interesting, I wonder who this is."_ Hazel thought.

"But Lupa, you must understand. Leo is one of the seven in the prophecy. He is vital in preventing another war."

"_Wow, Leo is missing? Man, we need to do something."_

"If he dies I can always just get one of my campers to replace him."

There was silence, as if Chiron was taking the time to frown at this suggestion.

"I don't find that necessary Lupa"

Hazel giggled and slipped away. Someone from her table was bound to notice she was gone by now. Then again giant herds of people were leaving so they would just assume she had finished her tea. Her stomach rumbled, she'd only managed to finish a pear before her eavesdropping endeavour.

She skipped towards the cabins, hoping to find to find some of her friends. And not meaning to brag, but she was rather popular. Who wouldn't want to be mates with the amazing Hazel?

She jumped across the stepping stones and rang the Cupid cabin.

"Ding Dong" Hazel sang.

Silence followed, no one answered the door.

"_Dakota's not in today it seems." _Hazel thought.

"_Unless he's avoiding me... Or, he's planning a surprise party. That's it!" _Hazel danced away; she was in a good mood today, though Leo's incident dampened it a bit. An idea was already brewing in her mind though it involved risks but hey, they were necessary.

She jolted out of her thoughts and saw she had ended up in front of the Pluto cabin; she peeked in through the window and saw a dark shadow skulking about. That was enough evidence for her to know someone was inside. She banged her fist on the door and waited impatiently. After a moment or so the door opened to reveal a teenage boy with dark hair, dark eyes and was wearing a fluffy green dressing gown with frogs on. He raised his eyebrows and said:

"What brings you to my humble abode?"

Hazel grinned cheekily "Well you see..." She went on to tell him about the conversation with Lupa and Chiron she had overheard.

"Whoa..." Bobby whispered. He was in shock. He hadn't known Leo very long but Leo was a fun guy and the two of them got on well. The thought of Leo out there in danger was scary.

"I know but I've had an idea. We should go out on a quest to save him!"

"WHAT!" Bobby exploded. "Are you crazy? Lupa would never give us permission for a quest. Besides we have no idea of Leo's whereabouts."

Hazel responded slowly "Yes, however we can always just see the oracle, get a prophecy and sneak off. The prophecy may give us some clues to where Leo is as well!" Hazel grimaced, "Hopefully" she added in an under tone. Bobby seemed to consider this.

"I guess so, we have to do something to help I suppose."

Hazel clapped Bobby on the back in agreement.

"How about we tell Reyna? She's still in her cabin, I know" Bobby suggested.

Hazel said yes and the two of them popped round to the Minerva Cabin which was barely a minute away. They rapped the old fashioned knocker; they didn't have to wait long. This cabin was quite populated. One of Reyna's older brothers, Aiden, answered the door, and he was pretty hot. He invited them inside and they thanked him. The two of them walked over to Reyna's bunk, with the person in question lying on her tummy reading a book about Geography; she felt a large shadow pass over her and looked up.

She greeted her two friends with a warm smile. It was rare that Reyna got visits from friends, not because she was disliked, but because not many people liked the atmosphere in there. Some of the children were snobs and rude, they liked to remind everyone of their smartness and loved to make others fell stupid. But that was only a small percentage of the cabin.

When Reyna asked the reason of their visit they explained the plan. She questioned the holes in plan, as it wasn't very thought out, but they had no answers. They just rely on the fates and hope they were sending out good vibes to them.

After chatting more and playing monopoly- darn Reyna had won, they parted ways and said they would tell the others. Reyna still wore a dazed and thoughtful expression.

Let's just hope she has a plan.

A good one.

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, this is a little longer I hope. I'm trying my best to make long chapters. I changed this frequently until I was satisfied. The next chapter (that is mine) will be the prophecy. I've already done the chapter but the prophecy needs tweaking and I need to rewrite it. Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
